Once Upon A Love
by gottaxluvxdisneyxchannelx96
Summary: Dean came back because neither Alex nor he could forget about the other. Then, however, he must leave again. The night before he leaves, he and Alex do something that'll change their lives forever. Kinda OOC. No flames please. -Jonas included-
1. Please, don't leave me

Even after their breakup in high school, Alex and Dean were still hopelessly in love, but were afraid of talking about their feelings, until Dean was brave and asked Alex out. Alex was very excited, and she wrote it down on her diary: «January 9th: Dean and I are back together». They were the happiest couple in college, and everyday they were more and more in love. But one day, Dean told Alex that he and his family were moving to Italy in a month, because he had, amazingly, gotten a scholarship, and he had had no choice, since it was a great opportunity. Alex was constantly begging for him to stay, but of course that was impossible.

"Please...don't leave..."

"I'm sorry Alex; I have to. I don't want to leave either, but everyone is forcing me. I'm under so much pressure. I have no choice."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too baby."

Alex hugged him tightly as the tears welled in her eyes. She just let them fall. They decided to make the best of the time they had left together though it never seemed to be enough.

So the night before Dean left, Alex decided to show Dean her love towards him through the best way she could think of. She told him to meet her at a hotel at 12:00 a.m., room 103. Dean didn't know why, but went anyways. He opened the door of the room 103 and saw a naked Alex under the blankets. At first he was shocked but after Alex told him about her plan, he smiled and lay with her. That was the best and final part of their relationship, because the next morning, Alex would wake up and not find Dean next to her. Instead, she'd find a red rose and a note with the saddest words she has read. She'd press the note to her heart and cry silently. She'd write it down: «March 20th: Dean left me». Her emotions would mix up. She'd feel very sad, because there'd be a possibility that she'd never see Dean again. She would also be nervous, because magic wouldn't solve her problems this time. She'd be mad, at life, for taking Dean away. But she would also be happy, because the bond between Dean and her would be so strong she'd _physically_ feel it, all around her. And she would know she'd always keep a bit of him in her life.

So the days went on. Apart from Dean's departure, not many things had changed in Alex's life, because, in other words, she had no life anymore. Her parents insisted on her being depressed and told her to go to the psychologist. Truth is, she wasn't depressed; she was destroyed. But whenever she felt like committing suicide, the only things she needed to do were to look at Dean's rose and to read his note over and over again. Those were the only moments she felt truly happy, because it felt like Dean was sitting next to her, caressing and kissing her. One day, while she and her family were having lunch, she felt a sharp pain on her stomach and the sudden urge to throw up. This did not surprise her though; it was not the first time it happened. She hadn't told anyone except for Harper. She was studying fashion in Florida, but they still texted each other all the time and visited once a month. Harper's advice had been to tell her parents, but Alex was way past that. She wasn't scared of telling her parents; she just feared telling Dean. It was going to be shocking news for him. Alex knew that if she told Dean, he'd take the first flight to NY to be with her and… it. No. He was probably already getting used to his new life. She didn't want it to be a burden. She just wanted it to look exactly like Dean; a perfect copycat. Every line, every dot… even his rebel attitude. Absolutely everything. She loved it as much as she loved Dean. Ever since she found out, she had never thought about abortion, not even when she thought her life was hard enough for her, let alone having to build someone else's. Killing it would be like killing Dean. How could she do such thing? She'd just go on with her pregnancy, acting as normal as possible, even though she knew it was going to be a challenge; what with a kid inside her body kicking and making her throw up all the time. She loved it anyways.

* * *

**My first story...please review! I have many chapters done, but won't upload them until I get reviews for this one! :D**


	2. How could this happen to me

**A/N: ok im just plain mean. i mean i have almost all the story written, i only have to upload it...and i dont. first of all, i forgot i had already uploaded it =P five months writing, someone can get used to the idea that they havent finished their work...yet time flies. secondly, im really busy with school/travelling plans/my birthday! heheh ... also, my computer is being weird. like, i turn it on and all the information has been erased so i have to restart it... also ive been reading many fics, watching horror movies, going through thraumatic experiences, etc.. enough of that though, heres chapter 2!**

* * *

Alex was exactly three months pregnant when she decided to tell her parents about it. She hadn't realized how hard it'd be. She imagined them yelling all sorts of things at her, maybe even disinherit her … All her expectations were wrong. Her father wanted to kill Dean and ground Alex, but Theresa told him to calm down since stress wouldn't be good for Alex or her baby. Thus, nobody got mad at her. But they did tell her that she'd had to do the entire baby shopping on her own. She had agreed to that. Jerry also thought it'd be a good idea to tell Justin to take her to the mall when her belly was big enough to not let her see her feet. At first Justin was very mad, but when he learnt that he'd be the baby's godfather, he accepted. Alex wrote it down on her diary: «June 20th: My parents know about my pregnancy».

Max wasn't as happy as the others. Alex wouldn't be going to college until the next year, so she stayed at home and played a couple pranks on him, to "distract herself". He had always wanted to be an only child, and when the time came, it was too short. On Max's 17th birthday, Alex felt the sharpest pain so far and the family spent the whole day at the hospital. The doctors said it was because the baby didn't fit in Alex's tummy anymore, and suggested the birth took place in four days. Somehow, Max knew something like that was going to happen. In the end he had nothing for his birthday. He didn't forgive his parents, or Alex, for that matter. Alex wrote it down on her diary: «December 3rd: Max started hating me ».

The day before the birth, Alex felt brave enough to tell Dean and got into his dreams. She looked for him everywhere, but couldn't find him, and it was almost time for her to wake up. She finally got tired of walking around and sat on a bench. She heard some weird noises and turned around. What she saw was one of the most painful things she'd ever seen: Dean and some Italian girl snogging like there was no tomorrow. She started tearing up and convinced herself it was all a dream. But it was Dean's dream. So it meant he had a girlfriend.

She shook her head and stood up, determined to tell him about her pregnancy. As she walked, the Italian girl started to fade, as well as Alex's jealousy and anger. Alex was now standing right in front of Dean, and all her emotions had to make room for one thing: happiness. She couldn't hold back the tears. She was so happy to see him. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. Although he tried to pretend, Alex could see a few withheld tears in the corner of his eye. Then she held his hand, took a step backward, and placed it on her swollen belly. Dean stayed silent for what seemed like hours. Alex was afraid of his reaction; she thought he'd slap her or something like that. Instead, a tiny smile was formed on his face. She sighed in relief and smiled back at him. As they kissed, suddenly everything got blurry, until she couldn't see Dean anymore. She screamed and called him, but everything was blank. She realized then she had her eyes shut. She opened them, and found herself lying on a hospital bed. She sat up and saw blood spilled on the bed between her legs. She frowned and looked around her, only to find her mom crying and squeezing her hand.

* * *

**ooo cliffhanger heheh =] review review review! imma start copying some people (ahahah) so if u review youll get: virtual chips, virtual cookies, virtual candy, virtual icecream, virtual mountain of food! 0% fat =D who wouldnt love that? ahah. ne way people plz review thats the only way i remember i have to upload the next chapter =P**


	3. Thnks fr th mmrs

**A/N: so as u may have noticed, yes, im a regular updater (well u cant tell since this is only the 3rd chapter ive posted) and..the chapters aren't too..long. but it is because, when i first divided them, i dont know... well, things changed a lot. the character's lives could change completely in one chapter, so i had to split them into really tiny fragments so that it wouldnt be too... confusing. if i had uploaded them in the original formal, this chapter would be part of the first one, not even the middle. so thats why... :] also im flattered to know that only 5 days after i updated i already had a review. this may probably seem like nothing to all those great writers out there, but for me its great 'cuz nobody ever likes the things i do (not even my mom... she says she does but she obviously doesnt ]: .. ) and, knowing ive finally done something good...wow, it feels so good. im amazed. thanks guys for giving me this feeling :] now, on to chapter 3!**

* * *

It took her three seconds to comprehend: there was something wrong with her baby. Theresa managed to speak, and told Alex that the doctors had said the baby was dying, because its cordon was tied around its neck, causing him to be slowly choking. Its heart rhythm was slowing down. Alex screamed and cried, hugging her stomach. A doctor appeared in the door, ordering Theresa to leave. She hugged Alex and then left. Alex started to shake nervously. The doctor told her to stay calm, because there was a possibility that her baby would live. Alex tied her whole life to that hope and calmed down. She didn't notice, but she eventually fell asleep. When she took knowledge of that, it was too late; darkness was all she could see. At first she thought she was dead, but luckily one of her neurons reminded her that the anesthesia had adverse effects such as paralysis, confusion, dizziness, and, also, unconsciousness. She was probably having all of them. She could only think of two things: her boyfriend, and her baby. If she ever gave up, they would do it as well. She had to keep going, for them. She knew it was a great responsibility, but it kind of made her proud that it was hers, and nobody else's. As these thoughts crossed her mind, she felt the worst pain she had ever experienced, right from between her legs. She tried to scream, but no sound came from her mouth. The bubbles of air flew away, carrying no words. She felt like she was going to break at any second. Her breathing involuntarily stopped. The blood ran uncontrollably through her veins, much too fast. Her automatic responses were to press one hand to her heart, and to cross her legs as tightly as she could. But she couldn't move her members anymore. Finally, a sound escaped from her mouth; some kind of shriek. She tried covering her mouth, but then remembered she was paralyzed. The disturbing sound didn't stop; she felt her eyes were about to tear apart. She stayed like that for a very long time. And then, after a hard blink, she could finally see. And hear. And move. And feel everything. When she recovered whole consciousness, she noticed something was missing. The kicks were. The nausea was. What was going on? Her hand instinctively flew to her stomach. She looked at it in utter horror. It was flat and empty. She started getting nervous, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and there he was: Dean. He had come after all. Exactly what she was trying to avoid. Who could blame him, though? She didn't have enough head to think all that up. She only wanted to jump to his arms, hug him and kiss him, tell him how much she had missed him… She was too tired. The only things she could do were to smile weakly and to close her eyes. Just as she was about to fall on her back, Dean sat next to her and caught her. Their eyes met for a long instant, and as their lips met, they heard a knock on the door. Dean stood up and fake coughed, looking out the window. Alex played with her fingers and scratched her almost gone manicure. The door opened and a doctor came in.

"Miss Russo?"

"Me."

"Your son is healthy and everything about him seems fine. Congratulations. You will be able to leave tonight."

Alex smiled widely and thanked the doctor. After he left, she looked at Dean, and held many tears of joy. Dean looked back at her and they hugged.

"Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What is he like?"

"Like nothing you've seen before."

Dean leaned down and kissed her once again. Alex blinked several times, and the tears she'd been holding streamed down her cheeks. Another knock on the door, but they didn't separate this time. A nurse came in, and she was holding something wrapped in blue blankets. Alex smiled at her and nodded. The nurse's steps were the slowest things Alex had ever seen. She was getting kind of impatient. Dean seemed to notice too, so he took the baby first and carefully gave it to Alex. When she finally had him in her arms, she didn't know what to think, what to feel. Her emotions mixed up again; only this time they were a bit different. Happiness, curiosity, amazement, love… a milkshake of feelings. She kissed his soft cheek and smiled. The nurse left the room and locked the door; she probably thought they'd want some privacy. Dean sat next to Alex and hugged them both.

"I'm not going back to Italy," he whispered to Alex.

"What? I thought you had a girlfriend," she said coldly, remembering the dream.

Dean blinked twice and then frowned, dropping his arms.

"Alex, Isabella is just a crush. Like I said four years ago, you were my first love, and like I'm saying now, you'll always be my only love. Because even if I tried, I'd never love anyone more than I love you, Alex."

She closed both eyes, and two small tears ran down each of her cheeks. Dean cleaned one of them with the tip of his finger, while the other one kept running until it fell on the baby's hand. Alex smiled and hugged the two people she loved the most.

"So what should we name him?"

"Hmmm…I don't know. Who does he remind you of?"

Alex smiled and tilted her head to the left.

"You, of course, silly."

Dean smiled back

"But he reminds me of you as well."

"No amalgamations, or whatever it's called. Please. That's just too…family-tradition-al-ist…or whatever it's called."

They both laughed. For one second, they were high school students again, just hanging out next to their lockers or standing in the middle of the hall, laughing at whatever they were saying. Their love had grown bigger and bigger, to the point that it didn't fit inside their hearts anymore.

* * *

**plz tell me what u think... u guys are the only reason why i did this & ur opinion matters a lot! :]**


	4. Australia

**I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok so i really have no excuse here, i'm just going to tell you what's been delaying me: CHRISTMAS!!!!! so many gifts to buy, what with having a brat as a sister at home that complains when she doesn't get EXACTLY what she wants. so i've been running around my house, looking for her santa claus list (11 year old, still believes) so that i can get her what she wants, and almost getting caught! =S anyway i hope you like this part probably one thing has nothing to do with another but that's what this story is all about i tried to make a longer chapter and this is what i got =/**

* * *

A few hours later, a doctor came to the room, accompanied by Alex's family.

"You named him already?" asked the doctor.

"Yes." Alex smiled and looked at Dean. He smiled back at her.

"Okay. I will write it down."

"Dean Alexander Moriarty-Russo"

"Got it."

He gave them a small bag filled with baby stuff and lots of papers, stamped with the hospital's name. Alex handed it to her father. Theresa took the baby and Dean helped Alex stand up. Although she was still in pain, the doctors said she had recovered amazingly fast, given the circumstances in which she had been. Alex pretended to be surprised, but in truth, she had wished so hard for everything to go well that some of her magic had helped. She had suggested it was because she was young, and they had believed so. Alex wrote it down on her diary: «December 7th: I can officially say I've got 2 Dean's in my life.»

"You have to go to Italy, finish your studies, and then you may come back if you still want to," said Alex.

"I'm definitely not leaving. Being away from you was too painful. And," said Dean, holding their son's tiny hand, "now it'll be twice as bad."

"I'll see you in your dreams every night. I promise. And I'll take Dean too."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will. Trust me."

Alex had told Dean about magic six weeks after they started dating again. She had decided that there couldn't be any secrets between the two of them. Dean had taken it even better than Harper.

"Will you visit? I mean, besides the dreams."

"As often as we can. Dean, I cannot live with you knowing you ruined your career just to _stay by my side_. I don't want to be the reason why you quit college. I want our lives to be as normal as possible."

Dean nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Then I guess I have no choice. I'm leaving in two days."

But they always had the same discussion, and Dean wouldn't leave. Of course Alex wanted him next to her, but that would be too selfish. She didn't want Dean's life ruined because of her. So this time she used a truth spell on him. Apparently, he wasn't lying. He had actually bought the tickets.

"You'll see us. I promise." But even Alex knew it wasn't going to be the same. Still, they knew it was the best. Alex wrote it down on her diary: «December 10th: Dean is leaving again.»

"You're the cutest little thing I've ever seen," said Harper, lightly pinching one of Dean's cheeks. He was staring curiously at her.

"Harper, please, could you watch him while I take these downstairs?"

"Of course I can."

Since Harper came, she had not left the Russos' house for one second. She was staying in New York for a week, and wanted to spend time with her best friend and her godson. She had designed all kinds of baby clothes, and Alex had to admit she had liked them. Harper was getting really good at designing. If she created her own baby clothes line, she had promised to dedicate it to Dean. She had said he'd appear in all the commercials. Alex had cracked up.

As she was descending the stairs, Max flew past her, almost making her trip.

"Hey," she shouted, "be more careful."

Max slowly walked back until he was standing right in front of her.

"To be more _careful_? Why should I?"

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Max, I know you're mad at me for the birthday thing. But you have no right to treat me like that."

Max covered his face with his hands as it got redder with rage. He counted until ten and then left the shop in a blink. Alex sighed and left a small basket full of brownies on a table behind the counter. Justin, having seen what had happened, stood next to his sister and just stared at her. She had always been troublesome and annoying, but she was his little sister, and he loved her. He just didn't like saying it out loud.

"Max still mad at you?"

"Ugh. Yeah. I don't really get it. I mean, it wasn't my fault."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"Would it really make a difference?"

Justin thought about it for a minute. It certainly wouldn't. Max had been acting like that for the past week, since his birthday had been out scheduled. Jerry had talked to him. Theresa had talked to him. He wouldn't understand.

"Alex, I'm so proud of you."

This took her by surprise. "Why?"

"Because you could have used magic to fix all this, but you didn't. I guess you finally learned that magic isn't everything in the world. You have so many other things which are much more powerful than _magic_."

Alex thought about it and smiled.

"I guess you're right. It took me nineteen years, but I finally understood."

They both chuckled and hugged. As Alex ate one brownie, she heard Dean crying and ran up the stairs.

"Harper? What's wrong?"

"I don't know! He started crying all of a sudden."

"He must be hungry. Stay here; I'll bring him a bottle."

Alex was feeding Dean when she turned on the radio and smiled hugely as she heard the great news.

«Former famous group, the Jonas Brothers, who are currently in Australia, will be in Waverly Pl, New York visiting family friends. They will be staying in New York for three months.»

"Oh em gee, did you hear that?" said Harper.

"Yup."

"Aren't you excited?"

"DUH! OF COURSE I AM!"

Alex and Harper jumped and danced like only two best friends could. Dean giggled. They both froze as they heard the delicious sound of a baby's first laugh. Alex immediately wrote it down on her diary: «December 15th: Dean laughs for the first time».

"Aww, wasn't that the cutest thing you've ever heard?" said Harper.

Alex picked him up and hugged him tightly, staring at him in amazement.

"Yes, it was," said Alex, and a smile popped up on her face.

* * *

**next chapter (as promised) Jonas =]**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**\/**


	5. Dream

**Ok so xoSolxo got it right! virtual confetti for u. yup! basically, all the beginning is a summary. but it's stopped now! yup now it's going to tell the whole story. it's probably short right now but it will keep getting larger until i'm completely over with the summary thing. so...enjoy! =D**

**disclaimer: i don't own wizards**

* * *

It was almost six in the morning when the jet finally arrived. The whole place was crowded, but luckily the Russos managed to walk all the trace from the airport entrance to the place where it had landed. Alex had written it down on her diary: «December 17th: Jonas visit us». Joe was the first one to hop out of the plane. Max walked towards him and they hi-fived.

"'Sup dude!"

"Hey, Max."

Alex and Theresa approached, Alex holding her baby in her arms. Nick hopped out of the plane.

"Hey ladies! And…who is this baby? Theresa, you never told us you were having another child?"

"No. He's mine," said Alex, tightening her hold.

Nick's eyes widened and his face got white, like a ghost.

"Nick? Are you okay?" said Theresa.

"What? Oh, me. Yes, it's just that…," Nick tried to make something up, and said the first thing that came to his mind, "well, it's really cold…won't he get sick?"

"Nick," said Alex, rolling her eyes, "we're at eighty degrees."

"Oh…seriously? Well, I feel cold."

"See, Alex? Nick probably caught a cold or something, and now Dean will be sick! I told you to stay at home with him, but you just never listen to me!" scolded Theresa. Alex bit her lower lip and hugged Dean protectively.

"No, no, I'm not sick. Don't worry. I guess it's all in my mind," said Nick. He didn't really feel cold; just taken by surprise. The idea of Alex…doing _it_ with someone else that wasn't him…it just sickened him.

* * *

"Nick? Are you okay? You look like a ghost, dude," said Joe. Kevin found a thermometer and handed it to him.

"What? No, I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. Let's just… go to the Russos' house and unpack."

"Nick, we arrived like 2 hours ago. Are you sure you're fine?" said Kevin.

"Yes,"

"For real?" asked Joe, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes bro, I am," replied Nick, rolling his eyes.

"I think I know what's wrong," said Kevin, sitting next to his brother.

"I tell you; there's nothing wrong with me! Now could you just leave me alone? I'm going to take a short nap."

Joe and Kevin stood up and left the room.

"Joe, I know what's going on; Nick's acting like that because he saw Alex's baby. Don't you remember he was in love with her?"

Joe's mind drifted to the past and he remembered.

"Oh, yeah! Well, he better keep it cool, or Jerry will probably kick us out of his house. And you know our family and the Russos have always been very close. I don't want Nick's jealousy to ruin that."

"Yeah, neither do I," said Kevin, as he grabbed his keys and a banknote.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't really know; I'll just go have some fun. You comin'?

"Yeah sure!" exclaimed Joe.

* * *

"I don't know what's with him! You should have seen his face; he looked like he had just walked out of a boxing rink. Like he was in pain or something…"

"I bet it's nothing. He was probably dizzy because of the flight," said Harper, eating a cracker.

"Yeah but you know that wasn't normal. We've known each other since we were in diapers, and I've never, _ever_ seen him like this. I'm so worried about him…" said Alex as she opened the door to her room and found Nick asleep on her bed.

"Uh oh…" murmured Harper.

Nick was shaking and it seemed like he had cried. Alex covered him with a blanket. He calmed down and kept sleeping.

"See? There's got to be something wrong!"

"Do you think this could be about a girl?"

"What?"

"Well, you know…he's probably in love and…I don't know, the girl's got a boyfriend or something?"

"You think so, Harper?"

"I don't know! I don't know him that much. _You_ should know."

Alex sighed and sat on the bed next to Nick. She ran her fingers through his curly hair and just rested her hand on his head. Nick had been her best male friend since before they had learnt to walk, and it hurt her to see him in that situation.

"If you're right," said Alex, "then these will probably be the hardest 3 months in my life. He's my best friend, and seeing him like this… it's heartbreaking, Harper."

* * *

Alex fell asleep with her baby in her arms. They were going to visit Dean that night, and she was very anxious. She finally relaxed and fell asleep. She found herself in a prairie. She ran down a hill and saw Dean. He was sitting on the grass, staring at the sky. Alex walked quietly toward him, and when she was finally standing beside him, she poked his shoulder.

"Boo," she said, as he turned around startled. He hugged her tightly.

"I've been missing you two. Why didn't you come before?"

"Because whenever we were sleeping, you weren't! Also I've only slept for, like, 15 hours since you left! And that was a week ago!"

"Looks like someone needs a good sleep," said Dean as he took the baby from Alex's arms. Alex threw herself to the grass and, once again, fell asleep.

"Well, did you know you could fall asleep while sleeping?" asked Dean to his son. The baby laughed and clapped.

"Guess that was a 'no, but it's funny'?"

The baby laughed once again and then started crying.

"Uh oh… Alex? Wake up?"

"Uh, what, a monster, where, will it eat us?"

Both Dean's burst out laughing.

"You guys shouldn't make fun of my confuzzleness."

"You're right; sorry, Alex," said Dean as he helped her stand up.

"Well, I slept for seven hours. Time to wake up for me," groaned Alex and rubbed her eyes.

"What? Seven hours? That can't be true…," said Dean.

"Yeah, but it is. Time flies while you're dreaming; especially when you're having fun with the people you love," she said as she eyed their son and smiled.

"So I'll only get to see both of you three minutes per week?"

"Maybe next time you can make time go slower."

Dean hugged them both and they waved goodbye. Suddenly everything started fading, and Alex found herself in her room, with her baby in her arms who seemed to be very confused and in the verge of tears.

"It's okay sweetie. We were just dreaming. We're going to do that very often," she comforted him, softly rubbing his arm and kissing the top of his head. He finally calmed down, and Alex picked him up and walked down the stairs. She completely forgot she was still in her pajamas. Everyone that was looking at her seemed to be trying not to laugh and she wondered why. Then she realized that she hadn't changed her clothes, and that her hair was wild and messy. She giggled and hid behind the counter. But Nick Jonas was in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich.


	6. More than friends

**Okay I'm finally back! I'm sorry everyone I know I havent updated in forever. So this is why I didn't update before: movies (the princess and the frog*, avatar, alvin and the chipmunks, paranormal activity and much more), doctor appointment (=/), christmas (merry christmas!) new year (happy new year!) and**** MY 18TH BIRTHDAY (today! yay!)**

**So, that's why I'm updating once upon a love + posting a ONE-SHOT! It's about monsters inc. you must be wondering why, I mean that's really random. Well my sister was watching monsters inc and I got inspired and then things progressed and…blah. It's my first ever so pleeeaaase review!**

**Also you might have noticed that in the last chapter Alex said "we're at 80 degrees" and you mustve said **_**wtf it's winter**_**. I know it doesn't seem logical RIGHT NOW but, in a couple years it'll be like that, it's already happening. Here in south america it's summer, but it rains like crazy and then the next day it's all sunny, the next day its so cloudy and cold, and in winter it was the same one day it was extremely cold and the next day you wanted to be in underwear. And since my fic is set in the future…and that's what I think will happen in ny because of GLOBAL WARMING the weather will go crazy. So...help the environment, save your planet (it's your home)! :D**

*** (did any1 realize their was a *? Maybe yes maybe not! Anyway) I LOVEDDD the princess and the frog!! Tiana is officially my fave disney princess. If I have a daughter imma name her Tiana Evangeline =] and if I have a son…well I wanted Louis Raymond but my fiance wants to choose the name so…ok enough about me & onto the story.**

* * *

Alex jumped when she saw him.

"Sorry Nick, I didn't know you were here! And…well, I haven't changed clothes, so I was just…"

"It's okay… uh…--" but he got interrupted by a crying Dean.

"Aww, baby what hurts? Are you hungry? Ugh where's that silly bottle?"

Nick spotted it and gave it to Alex.

"Thanks Nick. This kid is hungry all the time." She stuck the bottle in Dean's mouth and he sucked greedily at it.

"Yeah…. Well, I gotta go now. See ya Alex," said Nick as he finished his sandwich and walked away as fast as he could so that Alex wouldn't see the pain his face showed. Nick had always been in love with Alex. He had always been positive that he was her soul mate, that he would be perfect for her. They had gone through all the stages; playing together in their play crib, learning to walk on a soft carpet, swimming naked in the pool, cooties, trust, friendship…it only seemed logical that he should be in love with her. But he didn't want to; he just wanted to love her as a friend He couldn't help it, though; he wanted to go and kiss Alex whenever he saw her. It was very hard for him not to. But he managed to control himself because he was afraid he'd scare her away. And, the fact that the pregnancy had make Alex's curves more defined and her breasts had grown didn't make it any easier for him. He wanted to forget Alex, but he couldn't take her off his mind. He was snatched out of his thoughts by his brother Joe.

"Nick? Seriously, just chill. Kevin and I know what's going on. And we really think you should move on, because you know Alex doesn't love you the way you do love her."

"What?" Nick jumped and his eyes widened. He believed his love for Alex was the world's most guarded secret. What if it was so obvious that even Alex knew? He wanted to jump off a building. Get eaten by sharks. Be submerged in acid. Anything. Because he thought it was stupid. Nick Jonas, the great former super star, in love with a girl that did not love him back, while there were more than a million girls that were dying to date him. Funny how the one he truly loved wasn't included in that group. That was probably the reason why he loved her.

"Hey. Sorry am I interrupting anything?" said Alex as she entered the guest room. "I forgot this in here a couple days ago. I'm leaving, I'm leaving!"

"Wait," Nick grabbed her arm strongly and Alex winced.

"Nick let go you are hurting me," said Alex. But he did not let go. Instead, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Alex tried to escape by pushing Nick, but he misunderstood the action and brought her closer. Joe and Kevin were too shocked to do anything until they finally reacted and grabbed Nick by his shoulders. Alex gasped for air as soon as she was free.

"Oh please…," mumbled Nick as Alex leaned on the wall for support.

"Nick? Why did you do that? I think the fact that I have a boyfriend is pretty obvious. I told you about him yesterday! Weren't you listening?"

"Yes I was listening Alex, but I've got to tell you something," said Nick, taking a deep breath. Joe bit his lower lip and Kevin shook his head disapprovingly.

"Why would I even listen to you?" she said as she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

"She forgot what she was supposed to take," said Kevin, picking up a box. Joe opened it and found a picture of Alex, Dean, and their son, probably the day he was born. He quickly put it back and started whistling absentmindedly. Kevin looked at the different pictures that hung from the walls in the room.

"What was in there?" asked Nick.

"Uhm, nothing…"

"Tell me"

"You don't want to see it," said Kevin.

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Joe.

"Well, guess what; I _do_ want to know what's in there."

"Now, now, calm down little bro," said Kevin, patting Nick on the shoulder.

"You won't like it," reassured Joe.

Nick gave up; there was no use in arguing with his brothers when they were both against him. He buried his anger beneath happy thoughts and changed the subject. He'd have plenty of time to get angry, but later.

"Oh you know what? I'm just gonna go get something to eat, then I'll probably go to the mall to sign a couple autographs."

"Mind if I come?" asked Joe and Kevin in unison.

"Of course not," said Nick, as he looked away and rolled his eyes. He just wanted to stay away from the house, and especially, from Alex.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that! I still can't!"

"You just need to relax Alex. It wasn't that bad. At least he did not rape you," said Harper as she rocked sleeping Dean back and forth while Alex laid on her bed, crying.

"It feels like I cheated on Dean. I'll never forgive myself! I'm horrible."

"You need to get that idea off your mind. You _didn't_ cheat on him. The only way you could have been cheating would be…if you actually kissed Nick back."

"No! I didn't kiss him back! Didn't you listen? I tried to push him away, but he brought me closer! I was practically _choking_!"

"Okay, did you listen to your own words?"

"Hmm…," Alex thought about it for a while, and then wiped the tears of her eyes and smiled, "oh God…thanks Harper. Really. I'm very grateful. You're such a good friend." Alex hugged Harper carefully since she was holding Dean. He woke up confused and whined a little. Alex smiled at him and took him from Harper's arms. She kissed his forehead and hugged him closely. "Oh baby I'm so happy; I'm glad I didn't cheat on your father. It would have been horrible for the three of us, don't you think?" Just then her phone vibrated and played her favorite song. She smiled as she saw the caller ID. She picked it up.

"Hey Dean,"

"Everything okay Russo? How are you? And the baby?"

"We're all good, and we miss you tons."

"I have good news," Alex stood up and rubbed her red puffy eyes as she waited for Dean to speak, "I'm going to visit you all this weekend. I only need to find a place to stay, because I've already packed and everything."

"Gosh Dean! How can you say such thing? You know you can stay at my house."

"But aren't the Jonas Brothers staying in the guest room?"

"Oh…right," Alex was thoughtful for a while and then finally spoke. "We have no choice then. You'll have to sleep with me. My parents will understand if it's only for two nights."

"Alright then. Can't wait to see you again Alex."

"You just have to wait two days that will fly by."

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you more," she said, and hung up. Dean laughed and pulled on Alex's earrings. She smiled down at him. Harper yawned.

"You sleepy Harper? You can sleep on my bed. I'm taking Dean for a short walk around the block."

"Thanks Alex, I-" but she didn't finish her sentence because she fell asleep on the bed.

"Uhm…you're welcome?" Alex and Dean were giggling as they left the room. Alex placed Dean in his stroller and left the house. Since it was winter, she had used magic to heat up the weather around them a bit, nothing other people would notice. She went to random places and ended up in the hotel where her son had been conceived. She smiled as she remembered. Dean saw her staring blankly at the hotel and made baby noises. Alex shook her head and picked him up from his stroller. He reached for her cheek and stroked it. Alex smiled and looked at her watch. It was pretty late so she headed home.

* * *

Alex woke up excitedly and headed for the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and put on a nice comfy outfit. She dressed Dean up in winter clothes herself, since she was trying to get used to the idea of not having magic. She let her hair loose and grabbed the keys to her parents' car. She had told her parents Dean was coming, but not when or where he'd stay. She started the car and headed to the airport.

She was the only one in the airport that was waiting for that flight. It was going to arrive in 5 hours, but she couldn't bear to wait.


	7. Feels like home

**Wow...guys I'm so sorry. This is like the shortest chapter ever. The thing is, my computer was formatted (is that how you say it? o-o) and I lost about EVERYTHING... BUT, thanks to my wonderful sister Joannie, (Jonae [yaw-nay] but we all call her Joannie), who took the time to try and guess my computer password (which took HOURS) and pass all my files from my computer to an external hard drive. she has two small children whom she had to leave to do what stupid me forgot. Love you Joannie3. And something else that kept me from doing it (short, but the most important for me) is...well, let me tell ya, being pregnant isn't one bit easy. Going to the doc (scawwy =S), controlling what I eat (which is VERY hard) AND...mood swings. Yeah, some times I feel like being nice to you guys and updating, but right when I'm in front of the computer, I get all sad and just want to lie on my bed all day. and lately even more, since I watched Wizards vs Werewolves. [SPOILER!!] I still cannot...believe...that happened to Juliet. They were such a beautiful couple, I'll miss them so much! My little sister watched it too, and has been reading many JuJu fics to "fill the whole in her chest" (she's young, so she's even sadder than I. we sometimes go into the bathroom and cry). I might put something about them in the story...I'll see what I can do. **

**ok now onto the story!**

_

* * *

_

She was the only one in the airport that was waiting for that flight. It was going to arrive in 5 hours, but she couldn't bear to wait.

Finally, Dean's airplane landed. Alex grinned and ran toward Dean as soon as she saw him. He hugged her tightly when she was in his arms.

"I can't believe you're back! Oh my gosh! I love you," she gave him a peck on the lips but Dean deepened the kiss, which soon turned into a make-out session. All the people around them were staring at them, their mouths wide open.

"Well, don't y'all know it's rude to stare?" Alex defended herself. Dean laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek. Alex smiled.

"Where's the baby?"

As if on cue, baby Dean started to cry.

"Baby, don't cry. Look who's come to visit us!" cooed Alex. She lifted the baby from the car seat and placed it on Dean's arms. He immediately stopped crying and looked at his father in wonder.

"Heh, you've gotten bigger," said Dean, trying to copy the tone Alex had used but getting an awkward accent instead. The baby frowned and raised his hand, lightly pressing Dean's eyelid.

"Uh, ow?" joked Dean.

They all laughed.

"Okay, we should head home now. By the way, Dean...I haven't really told my parents that you're staying at home, or sleeping in my room. Only that you're coming, so...well, do not mention it. I will tell them."

"You sure, Russo?"

"Yeah. They're going to have to cope with it. I'm an adult now, and sleeping with my boyfriend is perfectly fine. It's not like we're doing anything else," said Alex. Dean shrugged and headed for the car, the baby still in his arms.

They finally reached the Russo house, but Olive met them at the door.

"Hey Alex! Hey Dean!" she greeted them.

"Hey, Olive. How you doin'?"

"Good, good. I just came back from Frankie's. We went over to the park and had some ice-cream."

"Fun! Well, see you later Olive," told her Alex.

"Later Alex! See ya, Dean."

"Bye," he said absentmindedly.

"Hmm, Dean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "It's just that...well, I never thought Frankie would get a date. He was so obsessed with money," explained Dean.

"Oh! Yeah, that. Well none of us expected it, either. But, actually, Olive is making him a better person. Guess that's all what that boy needed."

Dean smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. Just then, the Jonas brothers entered the house and saw how that sweet, simple gesture put Nick under the spell of the green monster.

"Nicky? Jealous much?" teased him Joe. Nick frowned and went to the guest room. The other Jonas followed him.

Alex gasped.

"What is it, baby?" said Dean, gently brushing Alex's hair behind her ear.

"Oh, no, it's just that...well, Nick's been kind of irritating lately. He's not the one I used to know..."

"It's jealousy, Russo. You're so pretty, I bet he's dying to date you. It'll be okay."

Dean hugged Alex tightly, and she hugged him back just as tight. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"I hope so," she said.

* * *

"HE'S DOING WHAT?!"

"Dad! C'mon! Nothing is going to happen! Besides, I'm an adult, and this is my _boyfriend_... the _father_ of my _baby_!"

Alex had just told her parents that Dean was going to sleep with her, literally. She was sure they wouldn't yell, just like when she revealed she was pregnant. She thought they had realized she was not a child anymore...wrong.

"Exactly! Alex, you two lost control once; do you really want it to happen again?"

"Mom!" exclaimed Alex, "that wasn't a mistake, or loss of control! That was my _fault_, okay? I was planning for it. I just forgot some tiny details..."

"_Tiny details?_" Jerry snorted. "Listen Alex, if any of that happens again...we're not going to let it pass like before."

"Daddy, don't worry. None of that will happen. I promise."

Jerry sighed and patted his daughter on the shoulder. Alex smiled.

"Two days huh? Well, this is going to be interesting..." Jerry mumbled under his breath. He then went to his room.

Alex turned to Dean and grinned.

"Phew. That could have gone better but, then again, I'm glad he's okay with it. Not that I wouldn't have let you sleep with me if he-"

Dean silenced her with a passionate kiss. Alex forgot what she was going to say and felt her head start spinning. She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck as he grabbed her waist, picking her up and twirling her around once. A low moan escaped Alex's mouth as it parted to let him in.


	8. Magic

**PEOPLE! MY WEDDING STARTS IN 10 MINUTES (at 7), I LUCKILY FOUND A COMPUTER...and decided to update the FIRST PART of chapter 8. that's cause i wont be able to update until mid march, because i'm going to Hawaii for my honeymoon =] ok i gotta go now enjoy this first part of chapter 8**

* * *

"Dean...don't..." said Alex as Dean made a trail of kisses from her mouth to her neck.

"Shhh....What could go wrong?"

"Seriously, Dean...we'll have plenty of time for that...later on."

"Hmm...alright," he said, pouting. Alex laughed and picked the baby up from the car seat. "How about we go to Central Park with the baby and catch up?

"Sure Russo."

* * *

Dean, Alex and their baby were back home when Jerry ran in, smiling.

"Hey family! A few wizards are coming home today…we're going to watch the Magic Olympics!"

"How many are coming?" asked Max.

"I really don't know…I just heard some students from the Wiz Tech are coming, and they're going to bring the food and everything! Watching TV and food for free! Isn't it like Heaven on Earth?"

"Oh no, a bunch of wizards at my house…and I just finished vacuuming! Jerry, you're going to tidy up the living room until the furniture sparkles, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, not listening. Theresa rolled her eyes and went headed to the kitchen.

"Oh wait, what about the Jonas? I mean, they shouldn't…they can't, I-I mean…" babbled Alex.

"Don't worry, Alex. They've gone somewhere, and won't be back until midnight."

"Oh, alright."

Just then, Harper ran to Alex and hugged her tightly.

"Bye, Alex, it was seeing you again. See ya in spring!"

"Bye, Harper. Dean, Aunt Harper is leaving, say good-bye!" said Alex, grabbing Dean's tiny hand and making him wave good-bye.

"Bye, baby Dean! I'm going to miss you so much! Send pictures, alright?"

Her godson made baby noises and giggled. Everyone smiled.

"And, bye, Dean," said Harper, refusing to hug him. Dean hugged her anyway and laughed when she jumped away.

"Goodbye everyone!" she shouted as she left the house. Alex sighed and plopped on the couch. Dean sat next to her.

"Wizard meeting tonight? I'd like to meet them," he said, stroking her hair. Alex laid her head on his shoulder.

"Trust me, it's gonna be crazy."

* * *

"Alex!! I haven't seen you in so long! And this must be your son! He's so small," said Hugh, stroking Dean's little head. He looked at him curiously.

"Hmm, yeah, well, he's 13 days old, what did you expect?"

"Actually, I-"

"Hey, Hugh! What's up?" interrupted Justin, coming from upstairs.

"Oh, hi, Justin! Are you going to watch the Magic Olympics with us?"

"Yeah, most likely. I currently have nothing to do; I already finished all the extra credit I had to do...hmm yeah, sounds good. I'll watch them with y'all."

"Good! I'm going to sit on this small couch and…oh, these cushions are small!" said Hugh as he sat on a cushion. Baby Dean laughed.

"Oh, I made the small baby laugh!" he said, grinning. Dean laughed again, making everyone join in.

"Ah, this was the best decision I ever took," said Alex, hugging him tightly. "Well, who wants some popcorn?"


	9. Magic part 2

**Honeymoon was a-maz-ing (sorry if that's not how you divide it). Hawaii is beautiful. Tsunami? Blah. I arrived yesterday!! I'm sooo sorry I'm updating late...I should have done it yesterday, but I went to the obstetrician. I found out I'm having a girl! =D And I was so happy that I didn't have anytime to get in here. Anyway, as promised, the 2nd part! (Sorry if it seems short, that's 'cause it's not a single chapter).**

* * *

The games were over and all the wizards left to the WizTech, but Alex and Dean had fallen asleep on the couch. The Jonas walked straight to their room without daring to take a glimpse at them. It wasn't until four in the morning that, in her sleep, Alex realized that her baby was not in her arms anymore. She groaned at first, denying to believe it, when she was completely sure that she didn't hear his breathing anymore.

"Dean?"

Alex opened her eyes, and found her arms empty. She stood up and looked for him everywhere, waking her boyfriend in the process.

"Dean! Wake up! The baby's gone!"

"Ah…?"

Alex was crying uncontrollably and urging him to stand up.

"Help me look for him!"

"Isn't he in your room?"

"No! I fell asleep with him in my arms. I'm one hundred percent positive."

"Let's check; just in case."

"Okay, you go upstairs; I'll look for him in the restaurant."

Alex ran down the stairs and looked around the restaurant. It was obvious that he wouldn't be there–how would a baby climb down the stairs?–but she was so scared that she didn't care about the obvious. She then exited the restaurant, but there was no one in sight.

Upstairs, Dean wasn't having much luck either. He had looked absolutely everywhere, but he didn't find the baby. He went in the other rooms and woke the Russo's up. Everything was a great chaos.

"He's not anywhere."

"Where could he have gone?"

"You really expect a 13-day-old to simply leave?"

By now, everyone had lost their minds. They just could not believe that something like that was happening. Dean sat on the couch and stared sadly into space, while Alex laid her head on his shoulder, crying hysterically.

Suddenly, they heard a muffled cry that seemed to come from the top of the building. Alex and Theresa ran outside and looked at the roof, where they saw a black figure holding a blue lump.

"Who are you? No, no, forget that; I don't care who you are. Just, come down here and give me my son back!"

The Jonas ran outside, in pajamas, startled.

"What's going on?"

"Someone's up in the roof and he has my grand-son!"

Joe frowned and tried to climb up the building, falling in the attempt.

"Come down, now! You have no idea what I'm capable of!" Alex shouted.

The black figure advanced and then jumped down. It gave a few steps forward, until the light finally fell on them, revealing their identity.

Everybody, except for the Jonas, gasped.

"Ronald?"

* * *

**=O review! (more than 3 words, okay? =]...)**


	10. You know I will

**GUYS! I'm finally updating. Can you believe it? Anyway, it seems like I have not updated for like three months. And I really don't know when the next time I do it will be. I'm having a baby in two weeks! Do not expect an update any soon. I'm sorry... By the way, this chapter is dedicated to twilightgirl242 . **

**WARNING: There is 'foul' language on this chapter.**

**

* * *

**_The black figure advanced and then jumped down. It gave a few steps forward, until the light finally fell on them, revealing their identity._

_Everybody, except for the Jonas, gasped._

"_Ronald?"_

"In flesh and bones," Ronald said, tightening his hold on the baby. "I'm glad to see you, Alex."

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Alex cursed, angrily stamping her foot on the pavement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, will you invite me in? Or are we going to stay out here all night?"

Alex reached for the baby, but Ronald gave a step backward.

"Uh-uh. Bad move. Your intentions were pretty evident. You need to practice on that."

"For God's sake…"

"What? What, Alex?"

"Why the hell did you take _my_ son?"

"Oh. He's yours?" Ronald carelessly lifted up the baby, making him scream. He then looked at him and said, "will you shut up?"

Alex couldn't hold it anymore; she tackled Ronald and before he hit the floor, took the baby from him. Ronald tried to stand up but Alex and the rest of the family kicked him angrily and punched him on the face, and did not stop until they saw blood coming from his nose and mouth.

"What the f–"

Everyone turned around as they heard a police car's siren. Two cops jumped out of it and held out flashlights and guns. "Everyone, your hands where we can see them."

The Russo's and the Jonas raised their hands. Ronald stood against the wall where the flashlight wouldn't reach him, and Dean stood in front of Alex.

"He-he…" Alex started, but one of the policemen cut her by taking out his walkie-talkie and saying words so fast that one could barely make them out. The other policeman walked next to her and then said, "What happened?"

"That guy over there," Dean explained, pointing at Ronald, "had kidnapped my son."

The cop called his partner and they aimed their flashlights at Ronald, but found nobody.

"He was right there!" Jerry exclaimed.

"He actually was, sir! That Ronald guy ran away from your flashlight! He was bleeding and all. Maybe you can see a blood trail…"

The cops lit the floor but found nothing.

"What did he look like, exactly?"

"He looked…"

Alex hugged her baby and entered the substation as the rest of the family talked to the cops. She sat on a chair and looked around while absently rocking herself. Minutes later, Theresa entered the restaurant as well and sat next to her.

"Alex? Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Mom, I'm scared…what if they don't catch Ronald?"

"They will. You'll see."

"Well, maybe, but meanwhile, he is free and capable of anything."

Theresa racked her brain for an answer that would make Alex feel better, but couldn't find any. She finally thought of something.

"Sweetie? Listen, I never thought I'd say this. It is going to be very hard on me, and on your father, but…what if you and the baby move to Italy, with Dean?"

* * *

"I'm going to miss you…please come back soon…"

"You know I will. I'm going to visit monthly, and call daily."

"Just, don't forget what we have, Dean…"

Dean hugged Alex and kissed her firmly on the lips. He then took the baby in his arms and hugged him. Alex couldn't help let some tears fall. She looked at her feet while handling Dean's boarding pass and shut her eyes tightly.

Dean was called to board the plane, so he placed the baby in Alex's arms, hugged them one last time, and went to board the plane. When he was about to get in, he waved toward the girl he loved and their son, disappearing behind an anxious crowd.

Alex wiped her nose and hugged her baby, getting inside her car. She arrived back at home and looked for her mother. Theresa was in the kitchen making sandwiches and Alex offered to help. The only thing she wanted was to clear her mind.

"Alex? You don't have to do this, you know. Why don't you go upstairs and watch do some other thing?"

"But….Mom, what if Ronald comes in through the window, or something?"

"Close the window? Lock the window!"

"It's still breakable."

Theresa sighed. "You know, just go do whatever you want and the Jonas can take care of the baby. Honey, all that pressure is going to kill you. Go out and be yourself. Do whatever you want, and have nothing to worry about. Just for today. One single day. Okay?"

Alex looked at her with puzzled eyes. True; the only thing that worried her right now was Dean. If she knew he was being taken care of, she'd be okay, no matter what happened to her. But, what she wanted most at that moment was to simply go out, maybe to the mall, and have some fun. While the baby stayed safely at home.

"Actually, that would be a great idea. But do you think the Jonas are willing to take care of Dean?"

"You do not worry. I'll help them. You know what? Your father is going to be there, too. You just _relax_. Go shopping. Have a manicure done. Buy CD's. Watch a movie. Buy a cat, if you want! Just be happy, alright?"

Alex smiled and hugged her mother as tightly as she could. "Okay, I'll do that. Mom, thanks so much!" She then turned toward Dean and hugged him. "I'll be back later, baby. Meanwhile, your grandmother and uncles will take care of you. I'll get you something nice, 'kay? Bye-bye!"

Alex kissed Dean goodbye and ran outside. She took the subway and arrived at the mall sooner than she had expected. For the first time in what seemed like years, she felt…_peace_.


	11. What You Mean To Me

**Guess what? I. Have. Not. Slept. In. One. Week. So I figured, might as well update. Sorry it's a short chapter, but there's some useful information here. I know the final part is mushy. Thanks for reading my last chapter =D Please read the A/N at the end.**

* * *

Alex had gotten a Mani and a Pedi, and decided to get something to eat. Something sweet, like an ice-cream. But as she stood in front of the ice-cream booth, she met someone she hadn't expected to see ever again.

"Alex?"

_Crap._ "Hey, Gigi…"

Gigi grimaced and used a sweet voice which was so thick and fake that it made her seem retarded. "Oh bestie, it's been such a long time! How have you been, honey?"

_Hypocrite_, thought Alex, but was polite and replied nicely, "I've been alright. What about you?"

"Oh, same old, you know, just hanging at the mall…I see you had a Mani done. What are you gonna do right now?"

"I'm gonna have an ice-cream and then I'll go baby shopping…"

"Baby shopping?"

"Yeah, I have a son."

"Oh, God! You do? How do you cope with college, motherhood _and_ being married?"

"Actually," Alex explained, "I had to quit college…I'm going back in a year. And I'm not married; Dean is in Italy right now."

"Dean? Oh, yeah! You had a crush on him and I told the whole school!" she squeaked excitedly, clapping like crazy

"Yes."

Gigi looked at each side, and Alex would have sworn she had heard her whisper, '_slut_'.

"Anyway, it was nice seeing you again Gigi," lied Alex. "Hope to see you again some other day."

"Yes, of course, honey. Bye!"

Alex rolled her eyes and suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. She decided to just do her shopping and get back home to get some rest.

She arrived home and before anything else, Alex put on her pajamas and threw herself on her bed.

* * *

Alex saw herself surrounded by a place so alien to her that she felt her eyes watering in realization of being lost. Tall buildings, shining lights; the only words that came to her mind were…_New York_.

But her sight contradicted her logic. The place looked somehow like New York, but it was so wrong that she ended up convincing herself she was in a parallel universe.

All the buildings were covered in a red liquid that spilled from everywhere. The people she loved, gone. She walked toward a graveyard, and saw the ten epitaphs for the ten people she loved the most; the ones that, in another universe, a much happier one, were a great part of her life. Her mother, her father, her two brothers, her best friend, her boyfriend, her son, her three famous best friends. Ten people she would die for. Ten who were already dead, here.

Alex looked around, thinking that if she blinked, it might all change again. She did. It didn't. She blinked some more, but the only thing she caused was getting small fragments of what was going on instead of seeing everything as one whole scene; bombs falling from airplanes; screams; children's cries; guns; the sound of bodies hitting the concrete floor. And blood flooding the streets.

She looked for the mean one, the one that was causing all this. She thought about all her enemies.

_Gigi_, she thought. _I saw her earlier today._ But then she realized Gigi couldn't be smart enough to do this. Scratch her off.

_Malini? She did try to harm Justin once…she could be after me now… _Alex deeply considered that. To the suspicious list.

_Jerko Philips? He did molest many girls…but molesting has nothing to do with destroying a city_, Alex reasoned. Scratch him off.

Ronald… _Yes_, her mind told her. _It's him. Who else could it be? He got rid of your family so that he could be with you without any problems!_

Alex wanted to scream in all her rage. Had Ronald really done all this just to be with her? Even then, she wouldn't say yes to him!

She raised her head and looked at one of the tallest buildings and saw a black figure.

"WHY?" she shouted helplessly. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO ALL THIS?"

"Because I never forgot you," she heard a voice say. And she could tell it was not Ronald's voice.

"_Riley?_"

* * *

Alex woke up sweating. She gasped for air and her hand wandered around until she got a grip on the baby's crib. She rocked it a little, and when there was no response, she started crying. Theresa heard and desperately started banging at the door

"Alex? Sweetie, are you alright? Alex?"

Theresa, tired of all the knocking, just opened the door and turned the lights on. Alex stood up and ran to her, hugging her as tightly as she could.

"Mom?"

"Here I am, Alex. What happened?"

"Mom…where's Dean?"

"He's downstairs; your father and the Jonas are taking care of him. Do you want me to bring him up here?"

She nodded, tears still running down her cheeks. Theresa stormed out of the room as Alex sat on her bed cross-legged. After a minute, more or less, her mother was in the room, with the baby in her arms.

"Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks…Mom?" Alex called, taking the baby in her arms and rocking back and forth.

"Yes?"

"I had a very weird dream…can we talk later?" Alex said groggily.

"Of course we can."

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"What time is it?"

"Six forty-five. You slept for a good hour. Dinner's gonna be read in a few minutes."

"I'm not hungry…"

"Well, just in case. Call me if you need me, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom."

Theresa left the room, closing the door behind her. Alex sighed and looked at her son. He looked back at her.

"Baby, do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" she asked him, caressing his small head delicately. "When I woke up and thought that you were gone, it was like everything inside me broke… I could not live without you and your dad."

The baby cuddled against Alex's chest, burrowing against the warmth. She held him as close to her as she could, and stayed like that for a very long time.

* * *

**You've reached the A/N. I just wanted to inform y'all that my cousin is writing a S**onny** W**ith** A C**hance** story, and I'm gonna lend her this account to post it. Guys...her story is _SO UTTERLY COOL AND AMAZING, SO ADDICTIVE_. So please, make sure to check it out =D Tell me what you about that in a review.**


End file.
